


Bruce/Jim - The Anchor

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slashvideo with song The Anchor by Bastille.





	

It is not my best one, but I fell in love with Jim/Bruce, so... I had to make something :D The Anchor by Bastille :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpPEAoWhg3E


End file.
